


One Thing To Make You Mine

by FervidAsAFlame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Horseback Riding, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame
Summary: When Arthur asks for Merlin’s help with asking someone out for Valentine’s Day, Merlin does his best to give his friend excellent advice -- even if he’d rather it was him Arthur was asking out. Unsurprisingly, Arthur seems up to the task of pulling this mystery man, but Merlin can’t help but wonder – who could he be? And why does Arthur keep testing all his methods on Merlin first?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 1121
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	One Thing To Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the moderators of the Merthur Kiss Fest! And thank you to everyone else who's participated; I've enjoyed reading all your stories so much! This is my humble offering for Week Four: Winter Kisses :) 
> 
> Huge thank you to Julia Joy for the encouragement and the super speedy beta! I so appreciate you catching my completely ridiculous typos <3

“No way,” Gwen said, shaking her head so hard that her black curls whipped around her face. “January is definitely, definitely worse. I’m _so_ glad it’s over.”

“I’m telling you,” Merlin replied, pausing to push through the revolving door of their building and starting across the lobby once Gwen had made it through as well. “February is worse. What about--”

“But January is so bloody _long_!” Gwen continued, crossing the lobby to the lifts with Merlin trailing behind her. “By the time it’s the end of January you can barely believe that at the beginning of the month it was New Year’s Eve and you were happy and drunk and snogging someone at midnight --”

“ _I_ wasn’t,” Merlin said glumly.

“Well you _could_ have done, if you had come to the party and met Edwin, instead of moping around your flat, flirting over text with your--”

“Gwen,” Merlin hissed in warning, looking around nervously despite the fact that they were clearly alone in the lift. 

“Anyway,” she continued, rolling her eyes in a rather more long-suffering way than Merlin felt the situation warranted, “The weather is terrible in January. At least in February it’s usually starting to get sunnier, and the days are getting longer --”

“But you’re forgetting one thing,” Merlin said, stepping off the elevator and tipping his head pointedly. Gwen’s eyes trailed across the office, taking in the pink and red cupids dangling from the ceiling and the hearts plastered on every surface. 

“Valentine’s Day,” Gwen groaned. “Okay. Fair point.” 

Merlin raised his eyebrows as they parted ways to head to their respective cubicles. He sighed as he hit the button to boot up his computer and reached up to pull his calendar off the wall to change the month. February third. Less than two weeks until Valentine’s Day. He shrugged off his coat and plopped into his desk chair, rubbing his hands together to bring some warmth back into them. 

As soon as he got his email client open he noticed a name at the top of the list of unread messages that made him smile. 

_From: a.pendragon@camelotpublishing.co.uk_

_To: m.emrys@camelotpublishing.co.uk_

_Subject: Lunch Today?_

_Usual spot 12:30._

He quickly typed out a reply and set out to the kitchen to fetch some coffee. He kept his eyes trained forward as he passed Arthur’s corner office then smiled to himself. It wasn’t that it was a _secret_ that he and the department manager Arthur Pendragon were friends, but they tended to steer well clear of each other at work to avoid any talk of favoritism. 

Despite having been the communications specialist at Camelot Publishing Inc. for nearly two years, Merlin never had much contact with Arthur other than the occasional all-staff meeting. He knew he was fit, of course, but fit in that blond and muscular and untouchable way that put him squarely out of Merlin's league. 

Which was why Merlin was so surprised when last autumn he had wound up at a party and found Arthur also in attendance. Merlin had been casually dating a disaster of a man who happened to be friends with Morgana's finance Leon, and it turned out that Morgana was Arthur's step-sister. After Merlin had picked his jaw up from the floor at the sight of Arthur in dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt instead of his customary tailored suit, he had planned on steering clear so as not to make things awkward. But to his shock, Arthur had sought him out for small talk and had been surprisingly easy to talk to. 

Four hours later -- after far too much tequila, some ill-advised dancing, and a truly horrible version of Bohemian Rhapsody on karaoke -- Merlin had chucked the terrible boyfriend and had Arthur's number saved in his mobile. They had been friends ever since. 

As he turned into the kitchen, Merlin nearly ran into Gwen, who was coming in from the other direction. 

“What are you smiling about,” she asked suspiciously, cutting in front of him to grab the coffee pot. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, leaning against the counter to wait his turn.

"As if it isn't obvious," Gwen poured herself a cup and reached to fill Merlin's as well. "Only one person makes you smile like that."

Merlin's smile faltered at Gwen's tone and she sighed as she passed him the cream and sugar. 

"Don't look like that. It's only," she hesitated, as if she hadn't already told him the same thing a hundred times. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"We're just friends," Merlin insisted, likewise for the hundredth time. 

"’Just a friend’ that you're so unrequitedly hung up on that you're missing out on people who _are_ interested in you. Like Edwin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, Mum. I've got to get back to my desk, but have a good day if I don't see you." 

He darted out before Gwen could lecture further and just to prove that she didn't know what she was talking about, he allowed his eyes drift to the glass wall of Arthur's office on his way back down the hall. Arthur was on the phone, looking stressed out already, but then he spotted Merlin and the crease between his brows smoothed. He gave a small smile and wave. Merlin waved back jerkily and rushed back to his cubicle, heart pounding. Okay, maybe Gwen had a point.

*

Half past noon found Merlin waiting in the park gazebo where he and Arthur usually met up, bouncing on his toes to keep warm. Despite the chill in the air, the sun was glinting off the little pond where swans swam in the summer and Merlin had to admit that it did look quite pretty. February was still rubbish though.

“Hey,” Arthur said, jogging up with half-smile. “Sorry I’m late! Did you hear about this new acquisition? It’s been mental. The manager I’m working with is mental. Want to walk? I wanted to ask for your help with something.” 

It was only down to experience that Merlin could keep up with Arthur’s mile-a-minute brain while also taking a moment to admire how Arthur’s new winter hat brought out the blue in his eyes in a devastating manner.

“It’s fine, and no I’m an underling, remember? But yeah, let’s walk, what’s up?”

Arthur grinned at and set off on the walking path, knowing Merlin would follow.

“Well, it’s just that Valentine’s Day is coming up,” Arthur said, and Merlin’s heart immediately started pounding.

“Is it?”

Arthur gave him a look.

“You didn’t notice the decorations? Elena really went too far this year.”

“Oh, right,” Merlin said. “Um, yes I suppose I did. What about it?”

Arthur walked for a moment in silence, looking over at Merlin as if he was considering.

“The thing is,” Arthur said finally. “Well. There’s someone I fancy and I wanted to ask him out for Valentine’s Day. I actually made a dinner reservation at the White Dragon about a month ago, but I haven’t – Merlin, Christ! Are you okay?”

Merlin, who had faltered at “him,” fully tripped over his own feet at the mention of his favorite restaurant and went crashing into the pavement.

“Yes!” Merlin said shrilly, then “No, no, I’m fine,” as Arthur tried to help dust him off. “I’m just – sorry – what did you need my help with?”

“Oh, right!” Arthur said, beaming at him. “Well, you were such a help with the whole coming out to my family business this autumn, I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to ask this bloke out.”

“Oh,” Merlin said, in a smaller voice than he’d intended. He cleared his throat and tried again. “So you just want … flirting tips? Courting rituals? You know I’m single, yeah? And you’ve met Gwaine, so you know the calibre of blokes I’m capable of pulling—”

“No, no, I just need – I mean, in a broader sense, you know what’s acceptable when it comes to picking up men. How to tell if they’re attracted to you or just being mates.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Merlin asked, wishing he was anywhere but having this conversation right now.

“Don’t be an idiot, _Mer_ lin, of course not! Do you think I asked any of the women I’ve dated whether they fancied me? No! I just _knew_ , or better yet I knew what to do to ensure that they wouldn’t say no. But I can’t exactly send flowers and chocolates and lingerie to a man now, can I?”

“Lingerie?” Merlin sputtered. “Seriously, lingerie. Does that actually work?”

“You’d be surprised,” Arthur grinned at him cheekily. Merlin missed what Arthur said next, because his brain was careening from lingerie to men in lingerie to _Arthur_ in lingerie with no regard for the conversation happening in front of him. 

"Huh?"

"I _said_ ," Arthur repeated with an eye-roll. "What should I do? How can I tell if he’s into me? What can I give him instead of flowers?" 

"Some men like flowers," Merlin said, defensive but also stalling for time. When Arthur just gave him a withering look, Merlin hurried to continue. "I don't know! Um. Body language? Maybe get into his personal space a little --respectfully, of course -- and see how he reacts? Whether he seems into it or backing away?"

Merlin kept his eyes trained on the frost covered trees and did his best not to imagine Arthur putting this advice to use. 

"And what if he is? Into it? What then?" 

"Well, that depends, I suppose."

"On _what,_ Merlin? Come on, we're nearly to the shops and I’ve got a 1 o’clock." 

“God, you always sound like such a pompous arse when you say it like that,” Merlin grumbled. “So if he seems uncomfortable – wait, do you know he’s gay?”

“He is,” Arthur confirmed. Merlin cursed internally.

“Okay, that’s good I suppose. Well, in either case, if he seems uncomfortable, drop it right away. But if he seems oh, relaxed or flirty like,” Merlin swallowed. “All that body language stuff? Like leaning in, pupils dilated, you know?”

Arthur’s brow was slightly furrowed, but he was staring at Merlin intently.

“Well then, I think it’s safe to assume that he’s at least a little interested. And if he is – well, then yes, I think a little gift probably would work to make your intentions known, so to speak.”

“But not flowers.” 

“Or lingerie,” added Merlin. 

“Could still do the chocolates though,” Arthur pointed out. 

“Well, yes, you could do -- but I was going to suggest that you make something yourself.”

“ _Myself_? Bake something myself? Why can’t I just buy something from a bakery or a -- chocolatier or something?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes as they looped around the far end of the park and headed for the shops. 

“ _Because_ , you prat -- you’re trying to show him that you care about him enough to put in the time and effort! Not that you can make your personal assistant nip across town to some posh patissiere.” 

Arthur’s sullen silence told Merlin that he had been considering doing just that.

“Look, you asked for my advice, okay?” Merlin said crossly. “That’s what I’ve got for you. If you don’t like it, then do it your way.” 

Merlin was hoping that Arthur would in fact do it his way, which would be certain to scare off any potential suitors, but Arthur just sighed.

“No, you’re right, that’s why I asked you.”

He pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it. Merlin leaned into him, saw that he was googling “easy baking recipes” and grinned. 

“Ooh, that salted caramel brownie looks good! Don’t know if you’re up for all that though.”

Arthur glared at him and stepped off the pavement and into a deli without a response. This was Merlin’s favorite part of their walks, when Arthur rattled off his order and Merlin’s off the top of his head no matter which lunch shop they stopped in. Usually he had to fight not to look too pleased at this small intimacy, but today he just stared at the tile floor and wondered if all his orders would be forgotten to make space for a new boyfriend’s soon. Arthur put his phone away to pay, waving Merlin off when he made the token gesture of pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. 

After a brisk walk back to the building, Arthur followed Merlin to his cubicle to extract his sandwich, pickle and crisps from the white paper sack onto the desk. Arthur usually deposited his food quickly and then headed straight back to his office, but today he was lingering. Merlin raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“What are you doing after work? Want to come over to mine so I can kick your arse at Smash?” 

Merlin laughed and was about to accept the challenge, but then he hesitated. He had no idea who Arthur’s mystery bloke was, but if he was the jealous type it might be better for Merlin to start distancing himself a bit now, just so things didn’t get complicated. 

“Uhh – I’m sorry, I can’t tonight actually,” Merlin said, shifting his gaze to his messy inbox. 

“What about tomorrow then?” Arthur pushed, leaning closer and keeping his voice low. 

“Gosh, I’m sorry but I’m just really tied up this week – I’m uh … pet sitting for my neighbor, so I’ve got to be home right after work.” 

Merlin could tell Arthur knew he was lying, but he couldn’t tell if he’d imagined the flash of hurt that crossed Arthur’s face. But imagined or not, it made him hurry on, “Maybe we could get together this weekend though?”

“Alright then,” Arthur said, giving him a small smile. “I can kick your arse just as easily then.” 

Merlin wanted to call out to him that no he bloody couldn’t, but Arthur was already retreating to his office and Merlin didn’t want to draw any attention. He allowed himself five minutes of wallowing in self-pity about the situation and then drove back into his work. 

*

Several hours later, he was deeply focused on the report he was editing when Arthur swooped back into his cubicle. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked quietly, with a slight frown. He and Arthur almost never had any business interactions directly, as they were separated on the chain of command by a department head and Merlin’s supervisor, Freya. “Do you need something?”

“Ah, yes, Emrys,” Arthur said, his tone pitched for the office and not just Merlin. “I was wondering if you could take a look at something for me in Conference Room Four. Just a layout for the spring promotion, I could use your opinion.”

Merlin glared at him. What the hell was he playing at? He knew that Freya usually got the last word on the promotional layouts, and coming directly to him was asking for a whole world of trouble. But he only said, “Of course, Mr. Pendragon,” and followed him into the small conference room. 

Once the door was shut, Merlin whirled around on Arthur, who was grinning. 

“Are you trying to get me sacked? Freya is not going to be happy about this.” 

“No one’s sacking you, Merlin,” Arthur waved a hand dismissively and steered him toward where the mock up was propped against an easel. “Freya plays it too safe and you have a good eye. I wanted your opinion first.” 

Merlin looked at the mock up and frowned. He leaned closer to examine the text and could feel Arthur close behind him, one hand still lingering at the small of his back. 

“This looks like crap,” he said at length, turning to speak to Arthur and finding him far too close. Merlin could smell his aftershave and see the flecks of darker blue in his eyes. Arthur was listening intently and his impossibly pink tongue darted out to swipe over his lips. Merlin swallowed hard and turned back to the board, trying to keep focussed. 

“The text isn’t our boilerplate, this design is … chaotic and – I mean, why didn’t you go through the graphic design team? This whole thing looks like it was thrown together just—” Merlin glanced up to see that Arthur had moved even closer. Now they were close enough that all Merlin would have to do was lean in the slightest bit and he would be kissing Arthur, right here in the conference room. As if he could hear the thought, Arthur’s eyes trailed down to Merlin’s lips and Merlin couldn’t help it, his body swayed closer without his permission. Abruptly he remembered that Arthur fancied someone else and everything snapped into place. 

Merlin launched himself backward with a nervous chuckle and willed his cheeks not to flush. 

“Christ, Arthur,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You almost had me for a second.” 

Arthur’s mischievous expression faded and he looked suddenly nervous. 

“What do you mean?” 

Merlin laughed again, forcing himself to turn away and back toward the ridiculous promo. “I thought you really meant for me to review this! But you were just practicing what I told you … right? About getting into someone’s personal space?”

“Yes,” Arthur said slowly, looking hopeful.

“Oh … well -- you did a brilliant job of it! Do that with your bloke and I think it’ll be pretty clear that you’re interested.” 

Arthur looked at him expectantly for a moment, so Merlin kept the supportive smile plastered to his face. Finally, Arthur looked away with a sigh. 

“One would certainly think so.” 

There was an uncomfortable pause during which Merlin wondered what Arthur meant by that, but then he remembered that Freya was going to kill him and made for the door. 

“I’d better get back. Um -- good luck!” 

Arthur didn’t respond so Merlin hurried back to his cubicle and tried to convince his heart to stop hammering. 

*

Merlin didn’t see much of Arthur for the next couple of days, only glimpses of him dashing from meeting to meeting with his PA trailing behind him anxiously. Wednesday night he texted him asking whether he had seen his bloke yet and how the personal space experiment had gone. 

_Results inconclusive. Moved on to baking._

Merlin frowned at his phone. Inconclusive? 

_Sorry to hear that, mate. How’s the baking going?_

Several minutes later, Arthur rang through. 

“They make it look so bloody easy on Bake Off,” he groused, not even giving Merlin a chance to speak. “I’m on my fourth batch they’re still not coming out the way I want them to.” 

Merlin couldn’t help laughing at Arthur’s evident distress. 

“Maybe you ought to buy him something after all,” Merlin said, flopping back onto his couch and trying not to be jealous of this mystery man. “Before you destroy your kitchen.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure round two took care of that already,” Arthur said darkly. “And give up when I’ve already put this much work into them? Don’t be daft. If I can figure out this merger, I can figure out some sodding sweets.”

They chatted for a few minutes until the buzzing of a timer interrupted the story Arthur was telling him about his PA’s latest mix up. After that, Merlin let him go and tend to his baking. He lay in bed for a long time that night, wondering if anyone would ever fancy him enough to make five batches of brownies and thinking fiercely that whoever this man was, he’d better appreciate Arthur’s efforts. 

*

On Thursdays Merlin got into the office early so that he could leave early for yoga class with Gwen. He wasn't all that into yoga, but the instructor was fit and Merlin optimistically thought that the added flexibility might come in handy someday. 

As he made his way to his desk, he noticed from the corner of his eye that the light was on in Arthur's office, which was surprising because Arthur was never in this early. He preferred to roll in around 9:30 looking all flustered and over-caffeinated -- so what was he doing here before the sun was up?

Merlin's eyes were fixed on Arthur's office door so intently that he completely missed them at first. It wasn't until he had clicked his computer on and shrugged off his coat that he spotted the plate of picture-perfect caramel swirled brownies, each one topped with a flawless sprinkle of sea salt. Merlin stared in surprise for a moment, mind racing, then carefully lifted the plastic wrap and liberated a brownie. 

He bit into it and let out a deep moan of satisfaction that echoed through the nearly empty office. The rich chocolate was perfectly complemented by the swirl of salted caramel and the fudgy texture was exquisite.

Arthur looked exhausted when Merlin burst into the office. His hair was slightly disheveled and he had several plasters on one hand, but when he saw Merlin in his doorway he perked up. 

"Well?" he asked, standing up and moving behind Merlin to shut the office door before turning to him with a grin. "What do you think?"

"Arthur, oh my god," Merlin said, taking another bite and moaning again. "These are amazing." 

"I know," Arthur said smugly, eyes soft. He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms, watching Merlin devour the brownie and lick his fingers. "Seventh time's the charm."

Merlin beamed. 

"And well worth the effort. He's going to love them."

The smile fell from Arthur's face. 

"Oh?" he said, his voice carefully neutral.

"Of course!" Merlin said, Arthur's tone making him feel wrong-footed. "I mean, he'd have to be a total idiot if he didn’t want to date you after trying one of these."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long moment and returned to his desk with a sigh.

"Yes, Merlin. I believe you're right." 

Merlin wasn't sure what he'd said wrong. Was Arthur feeling embarrassed about the effort he had put into baking? Maybe Merlin had been a bit _too_ enthusiastic. Or maybe he wasn't supposed to have eaten one at all? 

"I mean, it was okay that I had one, right?" Merlin ventured awkwardly. "I just assumed you had brought me the extras."

"You assumed ..." Arthur said half to himself, shaking his head with a laugh. "Of course -- they're all yours. I'm, uh. Glad you like them."

Merlin hovered a moment, but Arthur didn’t say anything else, so he went back to his desk. He ate another brownie and wondered again where he had misstepped. 

*

_From: a.pendragon@camelotpublishing.co.uk_

_To: m.emrys@camelotpublishing.co.uk_

_Subject: Lunch 1:30?_

_Need more advice._

*

Merlin was once again freezing his arse off in the gazebo waiting for Arthur. The sun was absent today and a cold wind was cutting straight through his wool coat and he hugged his arms tight around his torso for warmth. He was just about to give up and head back to the office when Arthur ran up, breath a white cloud in front of him and panting apologies. 

“Just a quick loop? It’s bloody freezing,” he said, tugging his hat down to cover more of his head and face. 

“Why can’t we ever just get a nice lunch in the building’s cafeteria?”

“Fresh air is good for you!” Arthur said, clapping him on the back. “Besides, if I don’t get out of the building once a day I go mental. Sushi today?”

“Alright,” Merlin agreed, quickening his pace to keep up with Arthur’s. “But what’s going on? Don’t tell me he didn’t like the brownies.”

“No, no, he loved them,” Arthur said, smiling a little too widely for Merlin’s liking. 

“So what then?” 

Arthur gave a gusty sigh and pulled off his hat to shove his fingers through his hair in frustration, then pulled it back on his head.

“Unfortunately, it seems that the man in question is particularly dense.”

“Oi!” Merlin protested. “Don’t insult him! You won’t get anywhere that way.”

Arthur smirked to himself.

“What if he likes it?”

“Who on earth enjoys being insulted?”

“How would I know, idiot.”

Merlin laughed and bumped shoulders with Arthur playfully. 

“Berk. But seriously -- so what, is he just not getting it? Are you playing too coy?” 

“I don’t know,” Arthur said. “Maybe? He seems interested enough but he’s not getting the picture and I don’t know what to do next.” 

“You could always just _ask_ him,” Merlin said, trying not to roll his eyes. “You’ve only got one week until Valentine’s Day now.” 

Arthur glanced over at Merlin uncertainty. “I know but … I just want to be certain first. If he’s not interested, I don’t want to make an idiot of myself.” 

“Good luck with that,” Merlin muttered, earning a bump from Arthur’s shoulder. He tried to think, but kept getting caught up wondering who the hell wouldn’t be interested in Arthur? Sure, he could be a bit stand-offish at first and there was the general air of rich pratishness, but anyone who took the least bit of time to get to know Arthur had to realize that he had so many more good traits. He was generous and attentive and loyal and driven. And honestly, even if he wasn’t -- had this bloke _seen_ his arse? It was perfect! That alone was worth at least one date. Merlin let out a jealous sigh. At the moment, he was grateful that one of Arthur’s many good traits was that he was happy to walk along in silence and let Merlin think without trying to rush the conversation along. For all his own brain seemed to be running at top speed constantly, he was always patient with Merlin. 

“Where do you usually see him anyway?” Merlin asked eventually. “At work, or the gym?”

“I’d rather not say,” Arthur replied stiffly and Merlin thought he was actually turning pink. 

“Well,” Merlin said at length, gazing speculatively at Arthur as they rounded the far end of the park. “Are you always seeing him in the same place, in the same circumstances?” 

“Not exactly,” Arthur prevaricated. “But you know what -- yeah, mostly. I think that’s part of the problem.” 

“I was wondering if maybe you could invite him – well, not quite on a date I suppose, but something like a pre-date? Bring him somewhere that means something to you, show him that you’re interested in getting to know him more personally. Make yourself a little vulnerable.”

Arthur seemed to be considering this and Merlin had the sudden realization that for all they’d been friends for the last several months, he didn’t actually know all that much about what Arthur did in his free time. The handful of times they had gotten together had been for something generic like going to the cinema or playing Switch at his flat. His heart squeezed painfully to think of Arthur opening up to someone that wasn’t Merlin.

“Well,” Arthur said, straightening his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets. “I suppose I could ask him if he’d come and like to watch a riding lesson.”

Merlin’s head whipped around and he stared at Arthur. 

“Like -- horse riding?”

“Yes,” Arthur said defensively. “Something wrong with that?”

Merlin could practically see Arthur putting up walls, so he backtracked quickly. 

“No, of course not! That’s -- well, it’s brilliant actually!” Merlin said, beaming. “I always wanted lessons when I was a kid, but I knew we didn’t have the money.” 

Arthur’s defensiveness vanished and he turned to Merlin excitedly.

“Me too! Well, no, not the lack of money -- but my father forbade it. Said horseback riding was ‘ _too girly_.’ As if equestrianism hasn’t been a time honoured tradition in Britain since bloody medieval times.” Clearly this was a well-rehearsed and oft-delivered argument. Arthur glared into the distance for a moment before seeming to come back to himself. “Anyway, as soon as I got promoted and could afford it I started taking lessons -- I go nearly every Sunday morning.”

“Well, I think that’s ace -- I’d love to see you ride sometime,” Merlin said, and immediately cursed himself. Arthur was meant to be bringing the object of his affection on this outing, not Merlin. 

But Arthur seemed pleased. “Would you?” 

They had stopped on the pavement in front of the sushi restaurant. Merlin shuffled his feet and couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Arthur’s eyes.

“Well, I mean, obviously after you bring him, I didn’t mean that I--”

“Come with me this Sunday,” Arthur blurted out. 

Merlin’s head snapped up. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t! I mean it’s the last one before-” 

Now Merlin was sure that Arthur’s ears were turning pink, but he plowed ahead stubbornly. 

“I know it is but … none of my—no one’s ever expressed an interest before. It’d really mean a lot to me if you came.” 

Merlin considered himself a pretty altruistic person, but he also wasn’t an idiot, so there was no way he was turning down the invitation twice. 

“Alright then,” he said, fighting back a grin. Arthur didn’t even bother hiding his. 

“It’s a date,” Arthur said, then pushed through the door and stepped up to the counter to order their sushi. Merlin stood to the side and blinked. Why Arthur would call it a date? And why take Merlin instead of the man he was actually trying to date? But Merlin decided that there was no point in trying to understand Arthur’s brain and that he should just enjoy the pleasant buzzing in his stomach over the invitation. 

And enjoy it he did – right up until Arthur dropped his sushi rolls on his desk and leaned in to say cheerily, “Right, I’ll pick you up at 6:30 on Sunday then!” 

Merlin gaped at him.

“What – 6:30 _AM_?”

“I’ll bring coffee,” Arthur said with a wink and then disappeared back to his office before Merlin could protest. 

He slumped back in his chair, all warm and fuzzy feelings vanished. The crack of bloody dawn. No wonder he hadn’t wanted to invite the bloke he _actually_ fancied. 

*

Merlin grumbled to himself as he plodded down the stairs of his building and made his way across the pavement to Arthur’s car in the pitch black and freezing cold. But when he climbed into the car, Arthur greeted him with a smile so bright that he just couldn’t stay grumpy. Especially when Arthur pushed a giant coffee and a blueberry scone into his hands.

“The coffee has an espresso shot.”

“Bless you,” Merlin said fervently, taking a sip and finding it exactly the way he liked it – way too much sugar and way too much cream. He let out a contented sigh. “Are you sure _I_ can’t be your Valentine?” 

Arthur, who had been pulling away from the kerb, jerked the wheel hard to the left and stared at Merlin in surprise.

“Merlin—” he started, and Merlin hurried to correct himself before Arthur had to explain that they were just friends and he died of embarrassment.

“Just kidding of course!” he said with a nervous laugh. “Clearly I haven’t had my caffeine yet! Thank you though, for all this. You didn’t have to, just because you’re making me get up at an ungodly hour. Well, not making, but you know what I mean. God, do you really go every Sunday? No wonder you’re so beastly Monday mornings.” 

Merlin knew he was babbling, but it seemed to have worked because Arthur just sighed and continued driving toward the motorway. He had looked over for a moment as if he was going to say more, but Merlin steadfastly didn’t meet his eye. He couldn’t bear to see pity there, or worse – disgust. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Arthur reached down and handed Merlin the aux cord. 

“Play something for us? The stable is about half an hour away.” 

Merlin, grateful for an excuse to be doing anything other than putting his foot in his mouth, plugged in his phone and selected a mellow playlist he had curated for studying back in university. A Snow Patrol song started over the speakers and Arthur hummed his approval, reaching over to adjust the volume. Merlin bit into his scone with relief that he hadn’t cocked everything up just yet and let the music wash over him. 

The drive went quickly, punctuated only by sips of coffee and light comments about the scenery or the songs. Before long, they were pulling up a gravel drive and parking in front of a large barn with beige siding. As they got out of the car, Merlin noticed for the first time that Arthur was wearing slim, tight fitting riding breeches and dark, soft-looking leather boots. Merlin’s mouth went dry. 

“The office is right over here, I’ll just need to check in,” he said, gesturing to a small white building attached to the entrance of the barn. 

The office was toasty warm compared to the brutal air outside, thanks to the wood stove that Merlin could see tucked against the wall. There was a giant orange and white cat sleeping in front of it, but when the bell over the door tinkled, he got to his feet with a stretch then sat on his haunches, peering at Merlin. 

“Morning, Arthur!” said the grey-haired woman behind the counter, sounding genuinely pleased to see him. “You’ve brought a friend! Who’s this?” 

“This is Merlin – Merlin, this is Susan. She runs things around here.” 

As Merlin stepped forward to shake hands and return the greeting, the cat trotted over and wove between Merlin’s legs, looking up at him with an entreating meow. 

“That’s Gus,” said Susan, looking a bit surprised. “He likes you. He doesn’t like everyone.” 

Merlin crouched down to give Gus a scratch behind the ears. 

“I’ve always had a way with dumb animals,” he said fondly. “That’s how I wound up friends with this one.” 

Susan threw back her head and laughed heartily. Arthur shoved at Merlin, but he was smiling too.

“Oh, I like him,” Susan said, wiping the corners of her eyes. “Keep him around.”

“I plan to,” Arthur said, and Merlin’s stomach gave a pleasant little swoop. 

“So just your normal lesson today then, I take it?” Susan asked, writing something down in a planner. “Merlin joining you or observing?”

“He’s just going to watch this time, but we’ll see if we can’t get him mounted before long.” 

Merlin tripped over Gus and narrowly avoided crashing into the wood stove by Arthur’s hand on his arm. Susan just smirked to herself. 

“No doubt you will. Allison’s running late, so why don’t you bring Merlin up to the observation area first. When you come back down Excalibur should be all ready for you.” 

Arthur thanked Susan and gestured for Merlin to follow him through a doorway and up a narrow flight of stairs. They emerged in a cozy little room that overlooked the large ring that made up the interior of the barn. There was a squashy sofa and several chairs set up to view the activity in the ring and equestrian magazines scattered on the end tables. On the far end of the little room was a coffee pot and a small refrigerator. 

“This is where all the posh mums watch their daughter’s lessons,” Arthur explained. “Lucky for you the group lessons don’t start until later in the morning, so you should be mostly to yourself up here. Oh, and help yourself to more coffee or a drink if you need it.” Arthur shuffled his boots and rubbed at the back of his neck, surveying the room as if seeing it for the first time. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind me being here?” Merlin asked, noticing Arthur’s discomfort. “Because I can wait in the car if you think it’ll distract you.” 

“No,” Arthur said quickly. “I mean. It should be fine. You’re just the first person who’s ever come to watch my lesson, so I’m just a little ... but I don’t mind you watching.” 

He met Merlin’s eyes with a gaze so intense that for a second Merlin felt light-headed. He just nodded, and Arthur blew out a breath. 

“Right, okay. Um – want to just meet me back in the office after the lesson? I can take you back into the stable for a bit if it’s not too crowded.” 

“Sure, that would be great,” Merlin said, still a little dazed from the unexpected intensity. After Arthur retreated down the stairs, Merlin fixed himself another coffee and perched on the sofa where he thought he’d have the best view. Eventually he saw a woman about their age on a black horse ride out into the far side of the ring, followed by a woman in a dark green blazer with the barn’s logo on the chest that Merlin guessed must be the instructor. _There must be two private lessons going on_? Merlin pondered, but then Arthur rode into the ring and all rational thoughts left his brain. 

Merlin really did love horses in an aesthetic way, and to his credit his eyes did go to the horse first. Excalibur was a huge stallion that was dappled in a beautiful patchwork of greys with a flowing grey tail and mane. He seemed high-spirited as he pranced into the ring and Arthur guided him around to face his instructor, a tall woman with a high brown ponytail. However, once Arthur turned at an angle where Merlin could see him properly, all aesthetic appreciation was reserved for him alone. 

Merlin was glad that no one else had joined him in the observation room because he was pretty sure that he’d let out some kind of involuntary squeak at seeing Arthur on horseback. The knee-high boots accentuated his long legs, which were stretched wide over the horse’s broad back. The tan fabric of the riding breeches like a second skin over his thighs and around the curve of his arse. He had shed his bulky winter coat and was wearing a slim fitting blue-grey fleece that showed off his broad shoulders beautifully. And body aside, Arthur looked so confident and imposing sitting astride with his legs gripping the horse’s flanks that it brought all kinds of filthy images to Merlin’s mind. Arthur’s eyes flicked up to the observation room and Merlin managed a wave and thumbs up before the instructor shouted something and Arthur’s attention was riveted back on her. 

Arthur squeezed his thighs, shifting his body weight forward and the horse broke into a trot. Merlin could not tear his eyes away when Arthur started posting – his muscled thighs pushing himself slightly up off the saddle and then sitting back down for a beat before rising up again. He made a full lap around the instructor with Merlin biting back a whimper at the rhythmic up and down motion. He tried very hard not to be pervy, but the movement was so reminiscent of the bedroom activities that he’d like to be doing with Arthur that he knew it was hopeless. Then Arthur shifted his weight again, a look of concentration pinching his face, and the horse broke into a more fluid canter. For a moment Merlin was thankful that Arthur had stopped bouncing, but then as Arthur passed by the observation window he grinned proudly up at Merlin and he realized that he was well and truly fucked. 

*

The car door slammed behind him as he plopped down in the passenger’s seat and stared through the windscreen in abject despair. He couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough – when he was the one who had given Arthur the advice in the first place! – to join Arthur here today. Images flashed through Merlin’s brain: Arthur, covered in sweat and looking pleased with himself, Arthur nuzzling Excalibur’s neck as he groomed him and sneaking him a treat, Arthur crouching down to talk to a little girl with blond pigtails who had come in for therapy riding, Arthur chatting amiably with everyone piling in for group lessons and proudly introducing Merlin to everyone in the barn. 

He had definitely seen Arthur in a different light, as predicted. And before he had even realized what was happening, his persistent crush had evolved and now he was pretty damn sure that he was more than half-way to being in love with Arthur. A man who was categorically unavailable, as he was in the throes of wooing someone else for _Valentine’s Day_ for God’s sake. 

The driver side door popped open and Merlin quickly wrapped up his panic and pushed it to the back of his mind to worry about later with Gwen. He pulled his face together in time to return the broad smile Arthur gave him as he put the car in gear. 

“Well? What did you think?” Arthur looked so pleased that Merlin gave himself a firm mental shake. He could do this for Arthur. He could act normal for the half hour drive home and then have his little “oh shit I’m in love with my boss” meltdown with Gwen over brunch. 

“It was brilliant! You were really – brilliant,” Merlin said, hoping he didn’t sound as stupid to Arthur as he did to his own ears. 

“Of course I was,” Arthur seemed like he couldn’t stop smiling as he navigated them back down the drive and onto the main road. “It was nice to have someone there with me -- usually I’m alone and battling off teenage girls making heart eyes at me.” 

Merlin had glared down several of those girls behind Arthur’s back today, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“Can hardly blame them, there is something about a man and his horse,” Merlin teased, fully aware that he was probably making the biggest heart eyes of all. “Oh, I meant to ask you though – why horse riding? Well, not that there’s anything wrong with it, of course, but I just wondered if you read Black Beauty at an impressionable age or … ” 

An uncomfortable silence filled the car. When Merlin glanced over he saw that the grin had slipped from Arthur’s face and been replaced with something closer to a grimace.

“My Mum rode, actually.”

“Does she not anymore?” Merlin ventured tentatively.

Arthur cleared his throat. “No. She died when I was a baby.” 

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin said, one hand flying to his mouth. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright,” Arthur replied, giving him a tight smile. “It was so long ago, and I don’t really talk about it much. But yeah, that’s why I was originally interested – it’s probably also part of the reason my father forbade me from taking lessons. I think it reminded him too much of her.”

He paused as they merged onto the motorway and Merlin couldn’t help slipping his hand into Arthur’s free one and giving it a squeeze. 

“I’m sure she would be so proud of you. It’s lovely that you’re carrying on her tradition.” 

Arthur squeezed back and this time his smile was wide and genuine again. 

_Oh bugger_ , Merlin thought unhappily, _I really am in love with him._

*

The ride home passed quickly and before Merlin knew it, they were pulling up in front of his building. Arthur put the car in park and turned to Merlin almost shyly.

“I was actually wondering if you wanted to get something to eat? Nothing fancy, since I still smell like a horse, but I thought … ” he trailed off, smiling at Merlin expectantly.

“Oh, um -- I’d love to but actually I’m meeting Gwen for brunch in an hour or so. Why don’t you join us? I’m sure Gwen wouldn’t mind,” he rushed to add when he saw Arthur’s face fall. Arthur gave a humorless little laugh.

“Nothing more fun than having your boss show up unexpectedly to your brunch. No, that’s fine -- but tell her I said hello, okay?”

“I will,” Merlin said, unbuckling his belt. “I had a really great time this morning. Thank you so much for asking me along.”

“Of course,” Arthur said, looking like he was trying hard to hide his disappointment.

“Will I see you at work tomorrow?” Merlin asked.

“No, I’m actually in a conference across town for the next two days,” he said with a grimace. “Which probably means I’ll be buried for the rest of the week once I get back in the office.”

Merlin made a face in sympathy. “Well, good luck you know -- with your bloke. Did you decide where you’re going to take him yet?”

Arthur looked at him with an unreadable expression for a long moment and then rubbed at his face with a laugh.

“I haven’t figured all that out yet, but I’ll have to come up with something.” 

“Well, don’t put it off too long,” Merlin said with forced cheerfulness, letting himself out of the car and leaning back in for a final wave. “Less than a week now.” 

Once he was back in his flat, he flopped onto the sofa and allowed himself a long, self-indulgent groan. What had he gotten himself into.

*

“So let me get this straight,” Gwen said, waving her mimosa at him. “Despite the fact that you knew you had a crush on him, you’ve been willingly helping him woo _another man_ , and now in the process you’ve gone and _fallen in love with him_?”

Merlin buried his head in his hands and groaned. 

“Well when you put it like _that_ I sound like an absolute idiot.”

“You are,” Gwen said fiercely. “But you’re _my_ idiot, and I love you, and that’s why I’m going to give you some advice of your own. Are you ready?”

Merlin nodded miserably, poking at his Eggs Benedict.

“Stay. Away.”

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off with a hand in his face. 

“I am telling you -- not forever, but for this week, just stay away. Zero contact. Give things a chance to play out as they will. Otherwise you’re just going to make yourself more miserable than you already have, you silly git.” Gwen leaned over and ruffled Merlin’s hair affectionately. “I’m so sorry, love. You know I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

“You could have just said ‘I told you so’,” Merlin said with a sigh. “But I know you’re right. Zero contact.” 

“It really is for the best,” Gwen said, looking slightly more sympathetic. 

Merlin heaved an even larger sigh. 

“February is the worst fucking month.” 

Gwen tapped her mimosa to his in agreement. 

*

Gwen’s advice proved easy enough to follow, especially since Arthur was out of the office on Monday and Tuesday. And if Merlin lingered a little while he was passing the corner office on his way to get coffee, well, no one was there to notice anyway. Wednesday was a little harder because Arthur was back in the office and looking gorgeous despite the harried way that he was running back and forth to internal meetings and drinking an alarming amount of coffee. Merlin’s eyes couldn’t help trailing Arthur whenever he was in sight, but he stayed firmly in his desk all day.

However, when Merlin’s phone rang late on Wednesday night and he saw Arthur’s name on the display screen, he picked up before he could even think about what he was doing.

“Arthur?” he said, sitting up in bed and stifling a yawn. “Is everything okay?”

“Merlin – oh shit, I’ve woken you. What time is it?”

Merlin squinted at his clock with a frown. 

“It’s half past eleven – have you been drinking?” 

Arthur let out a strangled bark of laughter. 

“I have. A little. I’m sorry for waking you up but I – I think you were right Merlin, I think I just need to talk to him and tell him the truth.” 

Merlin flopped back on his bed, wishing he had switched his phone to silent. He felt a wave of annoyance that he had been relegated to the one Arthur called at night to ask for dating advice. Gwen was right, he deserved better than this. 

“Yes, well, maybe you should be calling him then,” he said shortly. 

There was a pause where he listened to Arthur breathing into the phone. Finally, Arthur said in a much smaller voice, “I’m trying. I’m sorry, it’s just—” 

“No, no, it’s alright,” Merlin said, hating to hear that uncertainty in Arthur’s voice even if it was over someone else. Suddenly he felt ashamed of himself. Arthur was his friend, and he was clearly torn up over the thought of asking out a man for the first time. Arthur wasn’t trying to hurt Merlin – he had no idea how Merlin felt, because Merlin had never told him! He was just turning to a friend for help, and Merlin was acting like a sulky baby. “I know it can be difficult, especially if it’s your first time. Maybe …” Merlin trailed off, trying to wade through the fog of sleep to come up with some advice.

“Merlin, I need to tell you that—”

“Oh!” Merlin interrupted, an idea coming to him. “A letter!”

“I – what? Letter?” Arthur sounded confused. 

“You could write him a letter telling him how you feel! Then you wouldn’t have to say it face to face, and he’ll know for sure where you stand. Plus hand-written letters are so romantic,” Merlin snuggled back into his bed with a sigh. 

“A letter,” Arthur said slowly. Merlin could almost hear his brow furrowing. “Yes, okay that’s – that’s actually brilliant Merlin. Yes. A letter. I’ll do that.” 

“Good,” Merlin yawned again, then remembered. “Oh, I’m sorry, I interrupted you earlier. Were you saying something?”

“No,” Arthur said quickly. “Oh well, wait, yes. I wanted to ask a favor.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes but replied, “What’s the favor?”

There was a silence so long that Merlin almost dozed back off, but at last Arthur said in a rush “If this doesn’t – if he says no, that he’s not interested. Then would you come with me to the White Dragon Friday? As a friend?”

Merlin thought that he had reached the limit of how much this situation could affect him, but at Arthur’s words a fresh wave of hurt crested over him. He could almost hear Gwen’s voice in his mind screaming at him to respect himself and to not settle for being someone’s second choice. But this was Arthur, and he seemed so uncharacteristically anxious about the situation that Merlin already knew what he was going to say. He rolled onto his back and sighed, covering his eyes with his free hand. 

“Of course I will,” he said. 

“Do you promise?” Arthur asked, a desperate edge creeping into his voice. 

“I promise -- you know it’s my favorite restaurant.”

“I know,” Arthur murmured. 

“He’s going to say yes.” 

“I hope so,” Arthur said miserably. 

*

Merlin spent most of Thursday avoiding Arthur and feeling sorry for himself. Even Gwen took pity on him and took him out to lunch, where she very graciously refrained from saying “I told you so”. He tagged along to her yoga class, but even the fit instructor couldn’t cheer him up. As soon as he got home, he went straight to the refrigerator and opened a beer. After two more, he texted Arthur to ask whether the letter had worked.

Arthur never replied. 

*

Valentine’s Day morning dawned with Merlin feeling resigned and slightly hungover. Yesterday he had let himself cling to the tiny hope that maybe he’d at least get to go to dinner with Arthur if things didn’t work out. But considering Arthur had never responded to his text he thought it was safe to assume that the letter had gone over well and he was now otherwise occupied. Merlin sighed as he pressed the button for the lift. Maybe he would finally ask Gwen to set him up on a date with Edwin – he was going to need a distraction if he had to spend the next couple of weeks watching Arthur with a new-relationship glow. 

The lift opened and he stepped out into the pink and red smeared office, keeping his head down and making his way to his cubicle. 

“Merlin?” Freya’s voice stopped him a few steps short of desk. She sounded confused. “What are you doing in? Mr. Pendragon told me you’d be off today – something about a personal development seminar?”

Merlin frowned. He didn’t remember having anything like that scheduled, but he had been pretty distracted the last couple of weeks. “I don’t think so? But I’ll check my calendar.” 

This seemed to satisfy Freya, who turned back to her own monitor. Merlin continued to his desk, shrugging out of his coat. He reached to turn on his computer, then froze. 

Sitting very prominently on top of the keyboard was a large ivory envelope with his name carefully written in beautiful script. Merlin sat heavily in his chair and reached for the card with trembling hands, his mind a dizzying blur of questions. His heart raced as he opened the flap and pulled out a thick sheet of paper. 

_Dear Merlin,_

_I’m afraid that for the last two weeks I honestly have not been able to tell whether you were being deliberately obtuse, or whether you are simply as big an idiot as I’ve always said you were. Alas, I’m beginning to suspect that it’s the latter. But you did tell me that insults would get me nowhere, so allow me to say: I have wanted you for a long time, Merlin. I couldn’t believe my luck when you showed up at Morgana’s party – I can still remember exactly what you were wearing that night, how you smiled at me when I approached you, the first time you laughed at one of my jokes. I wanted nothing more than to get to know you better. But by the time I realized that what I was feeling was something more, I was so afraid of losing your friendship that I’ve been afraid to take the next step. It’s been torture to walk around the office knowing that your beauty was waiting to take my breath away every we crossed paths – even worse when you’re in my flat and we’re together alone, laughing and talking. In addition to being possibly the most beautiful man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, your kind heart and quick wit have won me over again and again. I’ve always felt I could just be myself with you and that would be enough -- something I haven’t experienced with many people. And so I’ve decided – I can’t wait and wonder anymore. I want to know if you’ll be mine. Nothing would make me happier._

_If you don’t feel the same and you’d rather remain just friends, please take the day for yourself and when we meet for dinner tonight we won’t speak of it._

_But if you care for me too – I’ll be waiting for you in our usual spot._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arthur_

Merlin stood up so quickly that his rolling chair shot out from behind him. A slow grin was spreading across his face and he fought to hold in a joyful laugh. 

“Freya,” he said, pulling his coat and hat back on as quickly as he could. “Mr. Pendragon is right, I will be out of the office today.” 

*

It made Merlin laugh to see that for once Arthur is the one waiting for him in the gazebo, forced to bounce on his toes to keep warm. His back was to the path, but when he heard footsteps pounding up behind him he spun around. He saw Merlin approaching and his face split into a grin.

“Is this a yes then?” he said, blue eyes sparkling. 

“Arthur, oh my god! I’ve been such an idiot,” Merlin panted as he stopped close to Arthur. He suddenly felt a little uncertain, but Arthur took his gloved hand into his without hesitation. 

“Yes, I agree,” he said and Merlin couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up inside him. 

“The conference room! And the brownies. Oh my god, it was me the whole time. It was me you wanted—” he could feel his eyes growing wet, but couldn’t tell if it was from the emotion or the laughter. Arthur tugged on his hand, pulling him into an embrace. 

“God, I thought you were teasing me and were going to lead me through a list of Herculean tasks before I was allowed to ask you out,” Arthur said, rubbing his cheek against the wool of Merlin’s hat in a way that made Merlin feel warm all over, despite the cold wind blowing. “Why did you give me such good advice, if you really thought I was asking someone else?” 

“Well, you’re my friend. I wanted you to be happy,” Merlin said, closing his eyes and breathing in the cold, crisp air. He wanted to memorize this moment -- the feel of Arthur’s arms around him, how his cheek felt pressed into the collar of his peacoat, the joyful feeling that had been welling up in him since he read the letter. He pulled back a bit to face Arthur again, but kept his hands clasped tightly in his own. “And if you had actually _listened_ to my first piece of advice and talked to him – well, to me – then you wouldn’t have had to go through all this trouble!” 

Arthur waved a hand dismissively. 

“But that would have been so boring! If I was going to ask you out for Valentine’s Day, I had to do something more romantic than just _ask_. And you helpfully told me exactly what you wanted.” 

“You baked me seven batches of brownies!” Merlin said with a giggle, still unable to believe that he was here, that there was no one else competing for Arthur’s attentions, that it had been him all along. 

“Trust me, I know,” Arthur smiled wryly. “I still have the stain on my kitchen ceiling.”

“But what about you then?” Merlin frowned. “Don’t I get to do any wooing? Shall I send you lingerie?” 

Arthur laughed and pulled him close again.

“It would be enough for me if I could kiss you,” Arthur said, searching Merlin’s face. “May I?”

Merlin didn’t answer, just grabbed the collar of Arthur’s coat and leaned in to capture his lips beneath his own. 

Arthur’s lips were cold, but his mouth was hot when it opened against Merlin’s. Arthur gave a sigh of pleasure and let his hands drop down to Merlin’s hips. They moved together, slowly learning the shape of each other’s mouths, for long glorious minutes. Arthur pulled back a bit and started to say something, but before he could get anything out Merlin lunged in again. He never wanted to stop kissing Arthur. He could feel Arthur smiling into the kiss and a moment later felt the cool leather of Arthur’s gloves brushing his neck. Merlin gave a little shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature. 

“Did you take the day off too?” Merlin asked several blissful minutes later. He felt a bit dazed as his eyes fixed on the swollen redness of Arthur’s lips. 

“Of course I did,” Arthur said, leaning in for another kiss and staying close to rub his cold nose against Merlin’s. “And our dinner reservation isn’t until seven.”

“Thank god. Could we go somewhere warmer? Maybe back to your place?”

Arthur chuckled against his skin. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

*

_Okay, Gwen, maybe February isn’t so bad after all. Details Monday x_   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to come follow me on [Tumblr](http://fervidasaflame.tumblr.com/)! I’m always looking for new Merthur friends :)


End file.
